Television viewers typically have little control of the content of televised programs. A television program is transmitted to viewers in a contained fashion. For example, information related to a televised program (video, one or more audio streams, and one or more data streams such as close captioning) may be sent simultaneously for an analog transmission or in simultaneous, quasi-synchronized streams for digital transmission.
Several cameras may be used during coverage of a live event, such as a sporting event. Feeds from the cameras may be mixed in a control booth to generate the televised program sent to viewers. Viewers typically do not have control of the content of the televised program of the live event.